1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall constructions and particularly wall constructions which may be employed in swimming pools and other related structures. The wall construction is further characterized by being fabricated of interlocking, compatible modular units whereby a wall structure of any particular size, or more specifically, vertical and longitudinal dimension may be readily manufactured by the use of these modular units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Demountable or so-called portable basins and other structures, and especially swimming pool structures, have been the subject of considerable interest in recent years. Many of the so-called prefabricated and transportable basins or pools are designed for easy and ready on-the-site assembly and construction by minimally skilled workmen. Customarily, such constructions involve interconnection of a plurality of a similar modular, prefabricated wall units and additional supporting members which assemble either by interlock or by interlock and/or bolting. Ordinarily, for simplicity, they are constructed of a minimum of modular building or structural elements and the ultimate size and shape is variable depending upon how many of the modular units are assembled to make the particular structure. In the case of a swimming pool the length and the height of the swimming pool wall is ordinarily arbitrarily determined by the ultimate size desired with as many units being capable of assembly together to form any particular size of basin or pool as may be desired. Normally the height of the pool and the depth of water which is contained in the pool is a factor to be considered since the depth of pool determines essentially the head of water maintained within the vessel or chamber formed and this, in turn, imposes certain minimal strength requirements on the structure. Such demountable prefabricated pool constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,595; 3,673,751; 3,736,599 and in Re. 26,977.